The invention relates to the dispensing of beverages from a money operated dispensing line in the form of a soda fountain in an automatic manner, and method.
Soda fountain type dispensing lines operated manually by the consumer have become increasingly popular in convenience stores, fast-food restaurants and the like. However, the problem occurs that the use and operation of the beverage dispensing line cannot always be effectively monitored. The consumer operated beverage dispensing line in such facilities is often abused. This results in loss of revenues and waste. It is also difficult to achieve a consistent quality of dispensed beverage. The consumer operated beverage dispensing line typically includes a cup rack from which is a cup is manually dispensed by the consumer. Next, there is an ice dispenser typically actuated by a lever pressed against by the cup as held by the purchaser. Next, there is a beverage syrup dispenser also typically actuated by engagement with the cup held by the purchaser. The number of cups, amount of ice, and amount of beverage syrup dispensed is wholly at the control of the consumer. The waste of cups, ice, and syrup and dispensing of a consistent and quality drink are problems to which considerable attention need be given.
Automatic, coin-operated vending machines are known which dispense a cup, ice, and beverage in a single automated cabinet. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,169,669; 2,994,421; 2,834,190; and published UK Patent Application no. 2,146,621. The prior vending machines are commonly referred to as "cold drink cup machines". The typical cold drink cup machine includes a single cabinet containing a cup dispenser, and an ice maker which makes ice for dispensing into the cup. The cabinet also contains a number of syrup containers having removable lids so that the syrup can be replenished. The syrup is dispensed along with carbonated water, also supplied from the cabinet, into the cup. A money validator senses the correct amount of money. A cold water bath in the cabinet is maintained at a cold temperature. The carbonated water is produced by a carbonator which carbonates water and has a coil disposed in the cold bath. In addition, there are syrup lines also immersed in cold bath to cool the syrup. However there is always a certain distance of tubing which contains syrup and carbonated water between the water bath and dispensing nozzle that is not cooled. Accordingly, there is a always a certain amount of warm syrup dispensed into the drink. The dispensing head typically includes a dispensing opening for the water and a plurality of the dispensing openings for the syrup so that they are not actually mixed, but are dispensed individually into the cup and mixed in the cup. The syrup containers normally have loose lids. When the syrup is replaced, new syrup is poured on top of the old syrup which often results in a syrup which is not totally fresh. Also, the syrups in the different container can be accidentally mixed.
In addition, while a program for maintaining the cold drink cup machine is often in place, the maintenance is often not carried out because the machine is locked and requires a trained technician to clean properly. There are many lines in the machine in which water and other fluids remain in continuously. These lines becomes contaminated or dirty due to the standing liquid in the lines. The pumps that pump the syrup are diaphragm type pumps which become uncalibrated through continuous use due to the stretching of the diaphragm and other things. In sum, the machine includes many features that are complicated and require adjustment and it is difficult to keep such machines well adjusted and clean so that a consistent quality beverage is dispensed.
The above shortcomings account for some of the unpopularity of beverages dispensed from cold drink cup machines, and the increasing popularity of beverages dispensed from soda fountain type dispensing lines.
Various automatic controls have been employed in beverage dispensing systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,651 discloses an automatic control system for a cup vending machine which makes use of a microcomputer to compute the time duration for supply of component materials in accordance with stored data and supplied input data. U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,932 discloses a system which has an automatic dispenser unit having a cup conveyor. A cup is automatically dropped and filled with ice at a cup drop position. The cup is then moved by the conveyor to a beverage dispenser. The system employs mechanical arms to move the cups and sensors to detect the position of the cups whereby beverages may be automatically dispensed, particularly, in an assembly line fashion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,974 discloses an automated assembly for flowable material having a robot arm which grasps a glass and moves the glass to an ice dispenser and liquor dispenser. The drink is then delivered to the consumer. The cold drink cup machines typically use a timing motor and rotating cam plate arrangement to control the various dispensing times. However, none of the previous automatic systems are suitable for dispensing beverages from a soda fountain dispensing line with remote dispensing stations wherein the consumer handles the cup and interacts with the system at different stations.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a money activated, beverage dispensing line having a series of remote stations operated by a consumer in an automated manner to provide a quality drink with reduced waste.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a money activated beverage dispensing line of the soda fountain type which is automatic but allows the consumer to have some interaction so that consumers feel they have some control over the dispensing of the beverage and that the beverage is self-made.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automated Beverage dispensing line of the soda fountain type which can be operated by a consumer whom interacts with the system to control the dispensing of a cup, ice, and beverage syrup in a manner that controls waste and quality.